


Team [vid]

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [5]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team Feels, Team Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: They're on each other's team





	Team [vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dkwilliams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/gifts).



[[librarians] Team](https://vimeo.com/254121581) from [feedingonwind](https://vimeo.com/user47830064) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

 **Password** : Festividz

 **Length:** 03:13

 

**Team by Lorde**

Wait 'til you're announced  
We've not yet lost all our graces  
The hounds will stay in chains  
Look upon your greatness and she'll send the call out  
Send the call out

Call all the ladies out, they're in their finery  
A hundred jewels on throats  
A hundred jewels between teeth  
Now bring my boys in, their skin in craters like the moon  
The moon we love like a brother, while he glows through the room  
Dancin' around the lies we tell  
Dancin' around big eyes as well  
Even the comatose, they don't dance and tell

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there

So all the cups got broke  
Shards beneath our feet  
But it wasn't my fault  
And everyone's competing for a love they won't receive  
Cause what this palace wants is release

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

I'm kind of over gettin' told to throw my hands up in the air  
So there  
I'm kind of older than I was when I reveled without a care  
So there

We live in cities you'll never see onscreen  
Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things  
Livin' in ruins of a palace within my dreams  
And you know we're on each other's team

We're on each other's team  
And you know we're on each other's team  
We're on each other's team  
And you know and you know and you know


End file.
